Kaido
Kaido '''(ライド・, '''Kaido) is a retired Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. By birth he is a member of the once prestigious Uchiha Clan, however, due to complications of his past he has done little to claim them going by the name he is known for today. He is famously known for his adaptive prowess and the legendary dōjutsu he withholds. Contents http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Raido_X# hide#Background ##Subject 001 Codename Project:Rebirth ##The Dark Slayer ##Rebirth: Irony In a Name ##High Octane Dojo Lifestyle ##The Last Arihant #Personality #Appearance #Abilities #Innate Abilities ##Intelligence ##Ninjutsu ##Six Paths Chakra ##Advanced Physical Prowess ##Capoeira ##Genjutsu ##Sensory Skills ##Dojutsu ###Rinnegan ###Gedō Arts ###Rinnegan Based Taijutsu ##Sharingan #Video Games #Trivia 'Background ' During the second nine tails attack on the leaf village, a young Kaido was separated from his parents who guided others to safety. The explosions and debris winded up being the reason for this separation and he was knocked out by the impending chaos around him which led to him drifting in and out of consciousness. The young boy awoke with a severe case of amnesia due to the blow he sustained during the fox’s rampage on the village and had no memory prior to waking up to where he was now. Personality ''' Kaido has always been a difficult person to discern due to him always exercising great control over his expressions, emotions, and thoughts. Even as a child, he was incredibly flippant and mouth off to anyone. Making a joke out of everyone and everything to better help his mind cope with the lifestyle he was forced to live. This caused him to always sleep with his sword or weapons near him to be ready at a seconds notice. He made friends later on but due to his experience had little trust in them believing they would kill him at a minutes notice until later in his life. Afterward, Kaido became extremely bold and has been shown in his pursuit of women he often flirts with using his looks and words to sweep women off their feet. Yet in turn Kaido still can be completely dense toward women being that he has no examples of a functional relationship in his life at that point. Kaido has adopted a somewhat true neutral lifestyle where he often does what best benefits the situation, claiming he is neither good nor evil. Another predominant trait about him is his lack of seriousness, Kaido has often made jokes out of the bleakest situations or circumstances always looking on the brighter side of things, he has become extremely optimistic and recommends people enjoy the finer things in life. Even when on Hokage Missions of the highest classification and importance, he only appears to be slightly more serious. Kaido has shown to be as a skilled master in the art of wordplay and gift of gab. Using complex words and showing how the tongue can be sharper than any blade, frequently outmaneuver enemies with his words alone without ever having to use physical combat as a deterrent. Contrary to belief behind Kaido's easy going nature is a calculative, shrewd, and extremely cunning man. Often raising the question of whether Kaido acts the way he does by design or if that is him naturally. Though he can mouth off he never says more than he has to and always keep a calm but confident demeanor. Always giving off the impression makes it seems like he is prepared or always in control. Kaido often downplays the events of his past greatly softly stating he lived a "colorful childhood" or is from a colorful background. Mostly Kaido discloses info that has no place in the current conversation unless it is relevant to the topic at hand. Despite his mostly neutral disposition, he can be a great ally or powerful enemy depending on the situation. However, he is always looking got for the next good time, which often comes at the expense of his enemies. He does, however, keep his word when he gives. He never answers questions directly he instead, talks around them using his gifted power of verbiage to hint the illusion he answered a question he has shown in gathering information as he learned in conversation people inadvertently give out more info than they needed to but don't realize it, something that has made Kaido an expert tracker. Kaido's antics and propensity for fighting have turned him away from the Path of the Sage. Instead, he was taken the mantle as being deemed as the '''Last Shadow. It has been noted many times that Kaido's natural alignment has been that of a true neutral with more of a personal touch. This has made gauging Kaido's actions and decisions increasingly difficult, he often states that he does things based on what best fits the situation, but because Kaido rarely discusses his intentions it makes outside influences trust in him shakily. Kaido though willing to help out a friend often does not meddle or show much interest in the affairs of the shinobi world unless it pertains to his Hokage trials, or affects him personally. Has will always admit while he does help out there is always something he looks to gain behind the scenes for his involvement and usually carefully weighs the Costs and rewards of his actions before he takes them. Kaido often stresses that he has zero loyalty to villages and nations but rather to those he knows personally within them. This reason for Kaido's on the fence attitude has often earned him the name Wildcard due to his prior actions and motivations to wind up sometimes being perceived as the hero but sometimes the villain. Abilities Before his capture by Orochimaru Kaido was considered above average by Uchiha standards he exhibited great versatility. At a young age, Kaido showed a great aptitude for understanding and learning. However after multiple years of being subjected to Project:Rebirth and the constant test and procedures that were run on him Kaido became far stronger than any child at his age. Orochimaru himself even stated the boy exhibited unnatural increases in speed and strength. Kaido's physical energy and vitality skyrocketed from the experiments though he often felt pain early on as he was still adjusting to learning how to contain his new powerful chakra within his body. Orochimaru spliced the DNA of Hashirama Senju and in order to force an evolution of the Rinnegan to produce from his body which failed. Kabuto years later after Orochimaru's fall spliced Madara Uchiha's DNA within him. After Kaido greatly excelled beyond all of the challenges that were hand picked by Orochimaru, he even was able to take out full-fledged shinobi and managed to kill them per Orochimaru's test requirements. Another reason for his high growth rate was the plethora of challenges Orochimaru placed him during field testing. Kaido was made to fight various other experiments in conditions that were warranted to life and death. Should Kaido fail he would be killed during the test. Should he win he would be granted the gift of life for yet another day. The conditions of these challenges kept Kaido physical prowess sharp molding him into an adaptive, powerful killing warrior before he even became a teen. As he got older his versatility in combat and ability to turn any situation into his favor made him a very sought out man to fight. His battle skills transcended him to the upper echelon of the Ninja world. His rise to fame originated from the fact he would fight and create elaborate tactics along the way, outsmarting his opponents rather than overpowering them when he may have been able to. Due to his great hunger for knowledge and discovering the secrets behind the Rinnegan, he gained access and knowledge of the Naraka Realm to which he could not leave without understanding the cycle of reincarnation. For a time his lack of seriousness was the anchor that held him back but eventually he would become enlightened and unlock the secrets to Rinnegan. Kaido is often dubbed as the greatest adaptive fighter within the shinobi world. Kaido is without a doubt extraordinarily powerful but due to his approach to battle Kaido has never been seen fighting serious or using his full power. Making it virtually impossible to fully measure how powerful Kaido actually is. Due to this his powers often go overestimated or underestimated. Though those who have seen his combat prowess say Kaido is far more skilled and powerful than he lets on and allows his opponents to get a false reading on him on by design. This also causes his enemies to believe that he is not taking them serious or as a joke which more often than not is usually right 'Innate Abilities ' 'Intelligence' Though he was very much behind in society he quickly adapted to learning how he should act and operate within the world around him. To save face and learn he often watched and learned from other before he carried out doing anything to better integrate himself with modern civilization. Using his incredible surveying skills to learn the best way to approach people and situations and get just what you want. Often overlooked due to his possession of the Rinnegan fabled for its raw power and ability. Kaido has classified himself as more of a architect in battle using his amazing strength and backing it up with clever tactics. Contrary to popular belief Kaido relies more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself rather than his physical strength. Kaido frequently outmaneuvered enemies with his words but would not turn down a battle if he was interested enough. Kaido has proven to be a rather skilled tactician and a methodical opponent who often utilizes chaotic battle strategies that appear random. When in fact, they were carefully calculated to encourage misconceptions and fallacies of his style of combat showcasing his keen sense of trickery and deception. He often does things by what seems to be a whim but always have a deeper significance to them. His shrewd calculating and intelligent personality often allow him to be three steps ahead of his opponent. With his gifted power of wordplay he often speaks in ways that lead to him always getting just what he is looking for from someone. Kaido also shows his ability to improvise well on his feet. Kaido is most know for studying his enemy and learn where they are most comfortable allowing his opponent to feel in control,allowing them to create a false sense of security and safety. Kaido usually stays on the defense and then turn it into his advantage. Making his opponents strength his strength and their weakness his strength. Kaido has studied various aspects of sociology and has taken into account the actions of humans based on their social behavior in combat, which allows him to make these flawless plans in even the most dangerous of situations. Kaido has more often than not despite his humorous approach to combat has shown that he is alarmingly observant and highly descriptive. In all his prowess it is said that what makes Kaido deadly is his keen sense of trickery and deception, often stringing together plans and moves. Learning what his opponents do best and then use it to his advantage against them, or take it away from them completely. His vast experience in the art of designing plans and methods allows him to attack from multiple fronts on the grounds of combat, giving him a multitude of ways he can attack and defend making it very hard to effectively counter his move set. More often than not Raido has outclassed and outfoxed his opponents rather than completely overpowering them. Raido has shown great balance in psychological warfare in many of his fights he lets his opponents get to a place of contentment, fighting as if he is on the defensive. 'Ninjutsu ' Kaido use of Ninjutsu has varied over the years due to his learning capabilities, even without the use of the Sharingan he can quickly configure a jutsu and learn it on its basic level being able to explain the mechanics of it after seeing it 2 times. He, in turn, mastered a Vast number of techniques. Kaido as a child and teen had amazing Yang abilities and a great romanization and harmony for it. During the many battles, he found himself in he used that time as a way to practice and hone in how to better use such powerful techniques. Birth, Three Patterns Also referred to as the suffering of suffering. Includes the sufferings of *Aging, *Sickness, *Death, *Coming across what is not desirable. This outer level of dukkha includes all of the obvious physical suffering or pain associated with *Giving birth, *Growing old, *Physical illness *The process of dying. Eight levels ' *'Birth-The discomfort of birth and experiencing the world for the first time; and the discomfort of relating to new demands or experiences. *'Old age'-The discomfort involved in the process of aging and growing old, this can apply to psychological as well as the physical discomfort of aging. *'Sickness': the discomfort of physical or psychological illness. *'Death': includes the pain of separation and not being able to continue on in your endeavors, as well as the physical discomfort of dying. *'Getting what you don't want': being unable to avoid difficult or painful situations. *'Not being able to hold onto what is desirable': the pain of trying to hold onto what is desirable, lovely, splendid, terrific. *'Not getting what you do want': this underlies the previous two categories, the anxiety of not getting what you want. 'Sharingan Edit ' Kaido succeeded and experienced little emotional conflict as he fought and won most challenges with little no to no difficulty. The drive to win the gift freedom often keeping him focused and his eyes on the prize. As time went forward and he understood this gift of freedom was just the gift to live to see the end of the day, the emotions he once held back slowly broke through the surface of an exterior he attempted to hide. However during the challenges where he was pushed close to death is when he began to exhibit signs and unlocked his Sharingan. Though Kaido only wields the Sharingan in its base mature form. Kaido is highly advanced in making the most of its natural capabilities and implementing them in battle. Living a life filled with strife early on has only boosted the natural abilities of his right eye to what would be considered peak levels in its base form. The Sharingan gives Kaido multiple enhanced visual powers, the ability to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra. Perceive everything with great clarity in his line of sight and with alarming detail and then use that to accurately predict nearly all of a person's movements and adapt to them in a manner that benefits him. His eyes became adept at tracking fast objects increasing his combat awareness. As he progressed his vision increased having faced users of Swift Release, Lightning Release Armour, and even Body Flicker Technique, all of which has helped in adapt to opponents who prefer a faster style of fighting. He has shown the capacity to mimic a person's movements and techniques with great detail to create techniques of his own. When it pertains to genjutsu though Kaido never actually resorts to it or uses it due to his lack of experience in genjutsu, he has shown great capacity in using hypnosis and the ability to play/replaying memories to someone else via genjutsu. Kaido uses his Sharingan more so in the dispelling of genjutsu or reversal alongside his Benediction of Avidya technique. It was through the means of the Sharingan that Kaido was able to copy and teach himself the Kapu Kuialua. While not perfected he has learned the basics counters and attacks used in the style. Kaido's sharingan has a profound reputation in his combat ability as when employing it he often looks at the shoulders and hips of his opponents when in a taijutsu situation. He is also capable of using the Mangekyo Sharingan.